Mr Crepsley's Love Life
by Ramenshinigami
Summary: Darren starts to get suspicious because Mr Crepsley wont tell him who he has a crush on. Read more to find out.(older Darren, after the purge)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey dudes/dudettes. Hope you enjoy this story. :D have fun. Some cursing involved and people in denial. Hey, can't a boy dream? ;P _

The wind howled loudly, causing me to cover my ears with my hands. It had been a couple of years or so since I had become a half vampire and since I last saw Steve. During this time, I had been traveling with Mr Crepsley. He was the bastard who blooded me and forced me to fake my death.

Sometimes, I thought how different my life would be if he hadn't appeared. I would probably be taken my GCSEs by now, enjoying my school life with my old friends. But that wasn't the case, unfortunately.

But one of my bad traits was being a pessimist. I had to also consider how accepting an understanding Mr Crepsley was. He had always said that he regretted blooding me and to be honest, every time he said that, it hurt. I wanted to be something to Mr Crepsley. I didn't just want to be a selfish brat who he was forced to drag along.

As I walked alongside my mentor towards the setting sun, I looked at him. He was frowning, attempting to cover his eyes from the sun rays. We were forced to leave earlier than usual because Mr Crepsley wanted to do some important investigating which he wouldn't tell me about. I hated not being told things, I was always curious and I often eavesdropped, which was one of Mr Crepsley's pet peeves.

"Mr Crepsley?," I whined, beginning to drag my heels on the pavement. I was starting to get bored and I needed some entertainment. He loud out a half arsed "hmm", not bothering to look at me, which irritated me. "How much longer until we get to the train station?" I asked, trying to annoy him. He closed his eyes and sighed, roughly rubbing his temples.

"5 minutes." He grunted, obviously not wanting to talk.

"Mr Crepsley?" I sang.

"What." He spat.

"Can you carry me?" I grinned to myself, imagining that situation.

"No."He huffed.

"Why no-"

"Charner's guts! Would you please, for the love of god, shut up! The sun is enough for me to handle, let alone you." He said, so concentrated in scolding me, he notice the rock, which he unfortunately tripped over. He landed with an "umpf" and a chain of curses followed. I snorted, trying not to laugh as he sat up, brushing a couple of loose strands out of his face. The pained look on his face and the position he was in was enough to send me into a laughing fit. I clutched my stomach as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was pretty sure my laugh could be heard from a couple of miles away.

After a couple minutes of laughing, I stopped, breathing hard. I reached out a hand for Mr Crepsley to hold. My mentor frowned and hold onto my hand, only to pull me down with him. I fell onto the floor with a thud and I groaned at the sudden impact. I opened my eyes and looked up, only to see him on top of me , grinning his stupid face off. He was just acting, what a bastard. I blushed as I realised as he was pinning me own with his hands. Wait-was Mr Crepsley blushing too?

"You arse!" I said, kicking my legs at him, then sitting up to glare at my mentor. He soon stood up, straitening his clothes, chuckling to himself, which I strangely found attractive. I blushed with embarrassment and stood up, brushing down my clothes.

"Darren, I need to talk to you," He said as we started to walk again. I looked at him to signalise that I was listening. "You are now a young adult and officially a man to the vampires. That means you will be able to find a mate," I froze. "Men and women will be all over you since you are the youngest in the group." I looked at the floor, embarrassed but also flattered. "But…I'm willing to protect you." He said bashfully, scratching his scar, which made him look nervous.

"Did you have mates?" I asked, causing Mr Crepsley to choke on his own saliva. He coughed awkwardly, blushing slightly.

"Well, many in the past…Not so much now. I simply don't have the time for relationships." This made me feel sad for some reason, but at that time, I didn't know why.

"Do you fancy anyone?" I said, raising an eyebrow. My Crepsley looked away, probably hiding his reddened face.

"If I'd tell you, I'd have to kill you." He said, sternly, causing me to shut up. We walked in silence to the train station.

I was going to find his crush out. It was my duty.


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 minutes of walking in complete silence, Mr Crepsley and I arrived at the train station. My mentor went up to the information desk and asked for a child's ticket and an adult's ticket. I grinned to myself because in reality was over 16, so I was technically an adult. My appearances fooled many. After the lady behind the counter gave Mr Crepsley the tickets, we scanned them in into the ticket machine and waited for our train. Mr Crepsley told me to sit down on the metal bench behind me. I complied and I watched him walk off to the newspaper shop. I swung my legs in anticipation, waiting for my mentor to return. Mr Crepsley came out of the shop a minute later.

"What did you buy?" I asked, curiously.

"A newspaper," He said as he sat down next to me. I pouted. Mr Crepsley was still carrying on with his secretive act. I was just about to ask him about his behaviour, but the sound of the approaching train that stopped me. We both stood up, advancing towards the edge of the train platform (yet again) waiting in silence. The doors of the train opened and a sudden gush of air escaped. The train was almost empty, which was surprising for a British train. But the day was drawing to a close so everyone would most likely be in their houses right now, with their families, having a warm meal together, laughing, smiling…

I sniffed. I often missed the memories I had had with Annie, mum and dad. Thinking about them was never a happy experience. I have always wished that I could go back home and see their smiling faces again. Mr Crepsley told me not to think like that. For we are not humans, but creatures of the night. I had left my family and there was no going back. I wiped a tear away from the corner of my eye and mentally slapped myself for being sad.

Mr Crepsley led me to an empty carriage and sat down next to the window. I cautiously sat opposite to him, not wanting him to see my current state. Mr Crepsley looked at me, smiled sadly and rummaged through his jacket pocket, pulling something purple out. He placed the object into of me and slid it towards myself. "This should keep you quiet for a while." I gave him a confused look, then proceeded to look down to what he had given me. A chocolate bar. I huffed, annoyed that he was patronising me.

"How old do you think I am?" I said, grumpily, but secretly happy about the small gesture. I unwrapped the chocolate bar and stuck it into my mouth, biting a decently sized bite off. My face suddenly relaxed as the chocolate soothed my mood. It had been years since I had last had chocolate.

"I knew it would keep you quiet." He said as he opened his newspaper and began to read silently. I decided not to disturb Mr Crepsley just yet, since he had been so nice to me. I'd have to thank him later. I started to stare out of the train window, watching the world flash by at an alarming speed.

After a couple of minutes of staring out of the window, I caught Mr Crepsley's reflection in the glass. He had a slight smile on his face and he seemed relaxed. I found it almost hard to believe that he never had a girlfriend, for he wasn't so unattractive… Suddenly his fell and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Wasch wong?," I asked, finding it rather difficult to talk with chocolate in my mouth. My mentor coughed and handed me the newspaper. I picked it up and chewed on my chocolate as I read;

"_4 Teenagers dead. Their bodies found drained of blood."_

My eyes widened and I looked from the newspaper back to Mr Crepsley, not believing what I saw. "Is this the reason we are on this train?" I said, dumbfounded. My mentor nodded glumly.

"But this time, rumours state that the Vampanese Lord is also part of this." I shivered at the words. The Vamapanese Lord, huh? I wondered what they were like. I imagined them as a short, fat man with dark purple skin and a moustache. I asked Mr Crepsley for a piece of paper and a pen, he asked what for.

"This is what I think the Vamapanese Lord looks like." I replied as I furiously scribbled on the piece of paper. I then proceeded to hand the masterpiece to him. He burst out laughing as soon as he saw the drawing. As I huffed, annoyed at him for not noticing his effort, but I was also glad at the fact that I had made him laugh. He wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Apparently the Vampanese Lord is a young adult around the age of 20 and is yet to be fully blooded. He would look nothing like the image on this piece of paper." He said and looked at it again, smiling to himself. Mr Crepsley then folded my masterpiece neatly and placed it into his inside jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Keeping it as a memoir. Also, I must show the other Vampires this, it is too good to be missed." He said as he chuckled again, presumably remembering the image. I pouted at his rude comment, but eventually laughed too, finding the image rather amusing.

I enjoyed spending time with Mr Crepsley, even if he wasn't my real family, he was still better than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1 am when we arrived in London. The train station was completely dead. Not a single person in sight apart from the people working there. I stretched my legs out when we got out of the carriage. I was asleep for the most of it so I was stuck I one position for a couple of hours.

"Did you sleep well?," Mr Crepsley asked. I nodded, smiling at him. "I figured. You were smiling in your sleep." He added. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Don't watch people sleep, it's weird." I retorted. Mr Crepsley sighed and pointed out that it was kind of hard to not watch someone sleep when they are facing you. I huffed in defeat.

After we exited the train station, I had the chance to absorb the beautiful scenery which was London. Some parts of London were really worn down and unpleasant, but this part of London seemed decent.

Our hotel was only a 10 minute walk from the train station. I shivered as the cold British wind blew by. I quickly rummaged in the backpack for a fleece, but I had forgotten to pack one. I cursed to myself and shivered violently once again. I stuck close to Mr Crepsley, trying to get warm. Another reason I stuck close to Mr Crepsley was because of the fact that London was scary place at night. There were men on the street huddled in corners smoking and drinking, glaring at you as you walked past. It was hard not to feel vulnerable. Mr Crepsley felt my unease because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. I smiled as warmth spread through my body.

"Don't be afraid, Darren. They won't do anything on my watch." I sighed with relief and relaxed. Mr Crepsley was so warm, I wished I could stay there forever. But unfortunately, I couldn't because we had arrived at the hotel. We got checked in and Mr Crepsley was handed the keys to our room.

I flopped onto one of the two beds as soon as we got into our room. My stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry. Do we have anything to eat?" I moaned. Mr Crepsley sighed.

"A please and a thank you would go a long way." He said, sitting down on the sofa in front of the TV. I looked over to the bed side table that was next to my bed. It was a pizza delivery leaflet. I picked it up and sat up happily.

"Mr Crepsley! Can we get pizza?" My mentor hesitated and the nodded. I picked up the phone and dialled the number. Mr Crepsley got up and went to the bathroom. After I ordered the pizzas, I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I started drifting.

I was awoken by a shirtless Mr Crepsley. It was weirder than normal because it was the first thing I saw when I woke up.

"Pizza has been delivered Master Shan," He said, almost to mock me. I groaned and sat up. As I sat up I admired Mr Crepsley's body. There were many scars on his chest and back. Probably from fighting. Or they could been received from Lady Evanna. I giggled to myself as I replayed the story she told me about how my mentor got the scar on his face. Mr Crepsley was wearing a towel loosely around his waist. If you asked me, I'd say it was pushing it a bit. The only thing that could happen would be for the wind to blow slightly and for that poor towel to fall off of his hips. I laughed to myself again, thinking of his face if that did happen. "What is amusing you so much, Darren. The pizza is getting cold."

"Don't worry about it, Mr Crepsley," I said as I hopped off the bed and sat at the small table which had the pizzas on it. I licked my lips and opened one of the pizzas. The smell of cheese and peperoni hit me suddenly. It had been ages since I had last had fast food pizza. I pulled a slice off. It left a trail of mozzarella behind and I brought it towards my mouth. I licked it up and grinned happily at Mr Crepsley who was now sitting in front of me, fully dressed. He was wearing a dark red suit which looked surprisingly good on him. "Are we going out?"I asked, wanting to roam the night streets of London. Mr Crepsley sighed.

"I was planning on going out without you. It's dangerous. But if you are willing to risk your life, by all means."I jumped up and smiled happily. I shoved another slice of pizza into my mouth and ran over to my bag to put something warmer on.

This was going to be fun! Or so I thought…


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am very sorry for not updating sooner, I've been too busy gazing at pictures of Taemin and Jonghyun…Please forgive me-Scottie_

I hopped around the room, trying to gain some warmth and energy before Mr Crepsley and I went on our little adventure. It was stupid not to pack something warm before I left and now I was suffering the consequences. I jumped from one foot to another as Mr Crepsley rummaged through a large, paper bag I hadn't seen before. On the bag there was the word 'Superdry' and there were some weird symbols underneath. I frowned at Mr Crepsley to show my confusion. Suddenly, something thick, red and warm was thrown at me. I caught it (thanks to my Vampire reflexes) before it hit my face. What my mentor had thrown at me was a jumper.

"I apologise in advance if the size of clothing is not to the right fit. I went shopping for you while you were asleep, so I was not aware of your size…," he trailed off and nervously stretched the scar on the side of his face, looking away. I smiled with glee and quickly put the red hoodie. You could tell Mr Crepsley picked this one out especially because it was red. My hoodie matched his red suit. As expected, the hoodie was too big so it went past my hips and stopped just below my crotch. The sleeves covered my hands. Abruptly, my chest became tight and a warm feeling spread through my body, causing me to feel woozy. I quickly brushed the feeling off (maybe it was just because I had slept too much) and walked over to hug Mr Crepsley as thanks. I had no idea why I hugged him. It just felt so right at that moment, but for some weird reason, I felt closer to him than before. The man in the red suit sighed happily and patted my head. I let go and smiled at him, feeling at peace. "Well then Darren, shall we get going?" He said, majestically putting on his dark red cloak.

"Yes, lets!" I said enthusiastically as I bounced over to the room door and opened it quietly so that it wouldn't wake up the other guests in the hotel. Once I made my way out of the room, Mr Crepsley shortly followed. The hallway was dark, even for the lights which were scattered around the ceiling. After my mentor closed the door, with a key the man at the front desk had given him, we made it down the stairs. As we walked in silence, I thought more deeply about my chest tightening earlier. Maybe I had a crush on Mr Crepsley. No, that wasn't it. It couldn't be. He already had a crush on someone else from what I found out. Maybe it was a heart condition, like heart burn. Yeah, probably heart burn. There was no way in the world that I would have a crush on my mentor. What if I did have a crush on him? How would I tell him? Would the vampire princes approve? Would he just say it is a phase? But the most important question on my mind was, does Mr Crepsley like me back?

I mentally smacked myself, remembering that my mentor and I were on a mission.

"Are you okay, Darren? You seem a little…distant." Mr Crepsley said, looking at me, concerned. I nodded a bit too quickly, which might have made Mr Crepsley think I was lying.

"Just wondering about what we are going to do tonight exactly." I said, trying to think of a good enough lie. Mr Crepsley sighed and pushed open he front door of the hotel, walking out and then holding the door for me. I thanked him and then patiently waited for his answer.

"There have been a couple of sightings of the Vampanese around this town. Mika has politely asked me to investigate in greater depth. I cannot turn down a Prince's request." He said with pride.

London was cold at 3 am so I was glad for the hoodie which Mr Crepsley had given me. The cold air hit my nose and I quickly pulled up my hood, protecting my ears from the icy weather. The streets were lit by street lamps which flickered every now and then giving off an annoying humming noise. As we walked, we passed several gangs of people each with beers in their hands, commenting on our looks as we passed, but luckily too drunk to remember us. One commented rudely on Mr Crepsley's cloak. I would have gladly beaten him up if it wasn't for Larten saying;

"Peace, Darren. They are just self-conscious about their own looks. You've already fought a couple if boars in your life time, why waste your time fighting another." He said, causing me to chuckle to myself. Mr Crepsley was right. There was no point in spilling blood over someone as stupid as him.

After a couple of minutes of walking in the dark, we finally made it to an alleyway. It had a door and the end of it, light was coming out from the gap at the bottom of the door. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and I was violently pulled behind a large bin by Mr Crepsley. I landed in his arms with an "oof", but my mentor covered my mouth with a large hand before I could say anything else. Just before I was about to struggle away from his grip, something stopped me. It was a man who was wearing a grey hoodie and torn jeans. He had his hands in his pockets as if he was hiding something. The suspicious man made his way to the door and knocked on it. A couple of seconds later, someone opened a hatch in the door and said: 

"Password."

"May the Vampires sleep with the fishes." The man said, pulling his hands out of his pockets and showing the person on the other side of the door his palms. The door opened and the man was let in. The door and the hatch was closed as soon as the distrustful man was inside. Once the coast was clear, Mr Crepsley removed his hand from my mouth allowing me to whisper.

"The Vampanese…"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all of the peeps who are reading this fanfic. Y'know, it means a lot to me. Enjoy reading.- Scott (__•__ᴗ•__)_

I jumped up out of Mr Crepsley's grip and looked at the alleyway in more detail. Trying to think of a plan. As I started to pace, I said;

"We have to get in somehow…" Mr Crepsley got up, brushing the dirt off of his cloak.

"That was my plan all along," Coughed my mentor. "We could try-"

"Aha!," I snapped my fingers "The ladder, over there." I said, pointing to a steel ladder, attached to the brick wall, presumably leading to the roof of the hideout.

"I was just about to suggest that. But alas, the Prince must have his way." Mr Crepsley chuckled to himself as I huffed my disapproval.

"There should be a vent at the top. Every house needs ventilation. We could climb through the vents and spy on them through the gaps in the metal." I said, my brain hard at work. Mr Crepsley nodded in approval.

"You never fail to surprise me. Now, after you," He said as he turned to the steel ladder. I grinned and walked over to the ladder, looking behind me to make sure Mr Crepsley was still there. When I saw him nodding, I started climbing up the wall quickly but quietly. The Vampanese had amazing hearing like us, so any odd noise would make them suspicious. But either way, I found it hard not to let my shoes make a slight tap as I went up the building.

Once I was on the top of the hideout, I shivered even though I had a jumper on. Peering over the sheer drop, I saw Mr Crepsley almost at the top, his maroon cape flowed majestically in the wind. For a Vampire, he did look pretty bad ass. His scar that ran down the side of his face gave him an almost intimidating look and his bright piercing eyes contrasted with darkness surrounding us.

When my mentor made it to the top, I had already made it over to the big vent in the top of the building. It wasn't hard to find. It stuck out like my thumb which I broke a while back. The only problem was that the vent had a cover on it. The cover was also made out of metal, but the bars which were lined up across the front seemed pretty easy to bend (coming from a Vampire's point of view). I crouched down so that I was level with the vent and wrapped my hands around middle two. I began to pull them apart, attempting to make a gap big enough for Mr Crepsley and me to fit through. Pulling the steel bars apart wasn't the issue, the problem was that the bars had rather sharp corners so they dug into my fingers, cutting them slightly, but deep enough to make them bleed. I hissed quietly and pulled my hands back, examining the damage. Mr Crepsley walked over and peered over my shoulder. "Give me your hands, Darren." He said and took one of my hands and licked my finger gently.

"H-hey!" I said, pulling away slightly and blushed, surprised by what he had just done. Mr Crepsley sighted.

"Do you have memory loss? My spit heals cuts. If the Vampanese smell your blood, they will hunt you down. It only takes a couple of seconds." He said and grabbed hold of my hand and continued licking. I flinched slightly at the pain and the odd sensation.

After he had finished licking both of my hands, he let go of them. I instantly examined them, amazed at how there were already scars forming.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at Mr Crepsley. He just nodded in return. Turning around, I faced the now open vent. My blood had stained the metal slightly, but it was only a little amount, nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately, I was ordered by Mr Crepsley to take off my shoes, apparently they made too much noise. I said my goodbyes and places them neatly next to the opening of the vent. Hopefully I would be able to pick them up on the way home (if we did make it back that was). I went in first, because I was small and couple make maps in my head quicker than my mentor could. The metal underneath us felt weak, but was strong enough to hold us both. It was dark, and occasionally some light would peek through the vent openings, letting us see into the hideout.

I abruptly stopped moving, causing Mr Crepsley to almost crash into me.

"Darren, why did you-" I quickly turned my head around and placed a finger to my lips, signalising Mr Crepsley to be silent. I had heard someone laughing. Ah! Up ahead was another vent opening. I carefully crawled over to it, peering over. The Vampanese. There were 30 odd men in the room, gathered around a small coffee table. As far as my luck went (which wasn't very far), when I looked down, someone had blown quite a large amount of smoke, from a cigarette into the direction of the vent. The grey gas went into my eyes and my lungs. I coughed loudly. Too loudly. The weak metal beneath me gave way. _Shit_, was the only thing I could think of as I went plummeting right into the middle of the gathering. I somehow managed to land on the coffee table and the wooden legs snapped underneath my weight. A sudden pain shot through my back and I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. Once the pain had faded slightly, I opened my eyes, only to see all of the men in the room, their jaws on the floor, gathered around me in a circle.

"Don't just stand there! Grab the boy." Someone with a deep voice ordered. Two men roughly grabbed me by the arms and yanked me up onto my feet. I grunted and gasped as the pain in my back had moved down to my legs.

"Boss, look…" One of them said quietly, possibly scared.

"What? Show me!" The man snapped. I felt my hand being roughly grabbed and turned over, exposing my palm.

"…He a Vampire." One of the men holding me said. I couldn't make out their faces properly, due to the fact that part of my vision was blurry but I almost heard the anger that bubbled in the boss as he growled. I cursed to myself, wondering where Mr Crepsley was. I hoped and hoped that he would come to my rescue.

Just when I thought things were going smoothly.


End file.
